To Walk in the Dark
by Dauntless365
Summary: AU. What if the Titans were monsters, in Europe. In the 1800's. BBRae.
1. Prolog

**AN/ This is my first fic. Any way as far as plot goes I wanted something that hasn't been done to death,so this hit me. It's the 1800's and the Titans are all monsters, are close enough. It's BBRae. This is just the prolog. Have fun.**

**Disclamer: I do not own the teen titans

* * *

**

**PROLOG**

The wind whipped and howled at the poor small carriage making it's way through the woods. Thunder jeered at the vehicle, and the rain proceeded to beat it relentlessly, in a tremendous effort to drive the thing away. But the carriage driver seemed to be an idiot, as he could not take the hint. He drove onward, heedlessly throwing away the warning the weather had given him. Obviously the driver had never understood the concept, that sometimes when things are going hard, and the very wether seems to be against you, that maybe, just maybe you shouldn't push it to happen.

Inside the closed cab of the carriage Angela Roth rocked and swayed with the many bumps and pits in the road. The wind picked up a brief gust against their side, and almost flipped the wagon over, and instantly she regretted making the cabby push onward through this ghastly weather. But what could be done? She needed to leave. She couldn't stay. There was no in he–

Angela shook with pain, her red and swollen eyes clamped shut. The young girl let out a hiss, as the pain resided.

The poor child was not a day older than twenty, if that. Yet she sat alone, in a carriage, traveling through the worst storm she had ever seen in her young life. The worst of it, though, was that she was with child. In fact she was several days past due.

Why she was out in the woods that night was anybody's guess.

Angela had taken to thinking about her unborn child, when she was inexplicably brought out of her reverie.

The carriage, it had stopped moving. Why on earth did the carriage stop moving. Did that fool driver not know there was a storm outside. Oh, perhaps he has gotten hurt. Perhaps if he has she had better go and help the stupid blighter, right? Poor fellow.

"Driver." She called, her voice high and shrill with worry. "Driver, I say, why have we stopped? Driver?" She called even louder and more desperate .Still she only received silence. Attributing his sudden dumbness to the storm, She screamed. "Driver! Driver we have to keep going! We Can't stop."

"..."

"Driver!"

Still there was only silence.

Suddenly, the carriage cab door was ripped off it hinges. Revealing...nothing but the storm. Of course that still didn't stop young Angela from screaming bloody murder when the door suddenly flew away, and the raging storm invited itself in, as if it had been tired from it's journey, and wanted to spend the rest of it's trip sharing a cab with her. After a couple of moments it was becoming clear that nothing was out there, but the wind and the rain, and they were coming in presently.

At this revelation the girl calmed, her breathing stilled. A faint nervous smile played across her lips. She sat in the cab staring into nothing. Staring into _nowhere_.

Out of _nowhere_ a shadowy shape flew into the cab faster than one can blink. In instant it pinned her on the floor.

Angela didn't know what this thing was. She didn't really care what it was. She cared that it was big. That it was strong. That it was hurting her. That she was in danger, but more than all that, her child was in danger.

Long flowing, snow white, hair covered her face, as she tried in vain to fight back. Then she felt two spikes gore her throat. She screamed so loud, it reached the heavens.

* * *

Angela had been lying on the ground for who-knows-how-long.. She couldn't remember how long the man had stayed, or when he left. All she knew was the unbearable pain that monster had just caused, and the almost equally unbearable pain she now felt, from something that should have happened days ago. Angela was going into labor. 

The girl lay bleeding in a crumple heap on the floor of the cab. The storm still raged on.

* * *

Dammit. She knew he was somewhere close, but still she could not find him. She would though. She swore it long ago. Azar was not one for breaking promises. 

Yes, that's right. Azar. Daughter of the famous vampire slayer... well his name's not really important.

Her father. She remembered the story of how he left an order of monks, that for the last several centuries had been following a vampire. The most powerful vampire on earth. The monks were rather reserved on certain issues that her father felt could stop the monster. So he left the order and started to hunt Trigon (for that was the monster's name) on his own.

Her father had taught her the ways of the monks, but he had also taught her certain uncivilized ways of hunting. Azar was well versed in vampire slaying.

She herself, had been pursuing Trigon ever since her father died. It was a vow she made on his deathbed, to find a way to bring this bastard to an end.

Azar had been walking in the woods for sometime now.. She felt him. He had been there. Right there! But now, he was long gone

It was somewhere around this point of sheer aggravation at the loss of his trail, really quite humiliating seeing as he always traveled in a storm, that she happened across a carriage. A carriage with the door ripped off.

Azar, clever as she was, speculated that someone most likely needed help inside. At least she would have speculated, had she not already rushed over to the cab.

Inside, Azar saw a sight that would change her life forever. Inside that cab lay a woman on the blood soaked floor of the cab, and she was about to give birth.

* * *

Azar clutched the newborn infant to her bosom. Tears filled her eyes, but then they overflowed and spilled out onto her face. The baby was crying as well. 

A few feet away from the them, a girl was lying dead in a carriage, a wooden steak sticking out of her decapitated body. It was strange to think that know would believe she had only been dead about five minutes. Her body looked like it had been decaying for quite some time. Only small amounts of gray-brown flesh still clung to her bones here and there. She was mostly a skeleton now. Though, her right leg was nothing but dust, as were four of her ten fingers. In a matter of another ten minutes or so, there would be nothing in that cab but a small pile of dust.

Azar gently bounced the babe and tried to calm it, but her thoughts were elsewhere. Trigon had killed that woman. God knows what's to become of the child for it too. That sadistic bastard. That sick son of a bitch. He would pay for what had done here today.

Azar swore it.

The child had stopped wailing for the moment, leaving an eerie silence. Not along lived one, however. For, as if the world had decided this was an awkward silence that had gone on too long– and needed to be stopped (albeit that was far from the truth), a high pitched squawk pierced the quiet.

Azar spun around, one hand clutching a small dagger, the other still holding the child. There was fire in her eyes, and her blade was crying for blood.

The only thing that greeted the woman was a raven perched atop a rock not too far from where she stood.

The girl back at the, once again crying, infant in her arm and smiled. She dropped the knife on the ground, and held the babe tight against her breast. Whispering soft words and rubbing it's back, she cooed the child to sleep.

* * *

**AN/ I'll get the first couple of chapters up soon. They do get better than this. The story jumps ahead a couple of years after this.**

**See if you can guess what types of creatures the Titans are gonna be.**

**(a) Robin**

**(b) Starfire **

**(c) Cyborg**

**(d) Raven**

**(e) Beast Boy**

**I garuntee you'll never guess Beastboy right. **

**Till next time. Please Reveiw.**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN/ Here's the next chapter. The first part is pretty much a review of what happened in the prologue. But it all works out in the end this way. That being said the latter part of this chapter is better than the beginning. Also, I just wanna go ahead and say that I'm using the word creature as only a vague description. DO NO TAKE IT LITERALLY. Beast Boy is not a made up _creature_, so to speak. He is a legitimate, if that can even be said about folklore, mythological being. The only reason I use the word creature is merely to keep you guessing as to what he actually is. That being said please enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

The storm had come up quiet suddenly, actually. Too suddenly for Raven's taste. She had never been particularly fond of storms. Especially ones that decide bless your homes with an unannounced visit in the dead of night.

Truth be told, weather like this terrified her. Some might find irony in that fact, considering she was– after all, a vampire. Well, almost one anyway.

In reality, the young girl could actually be justified for being afraid of, as some would put it- a little rain. Though an explanation may be needed to comprehend her justification for what seems to be a foolish fear of the trivial.

You see Tri– on second thought we may need to further digress from the story to establish my point. We should go back just a little way, not to far mind you. Just fourteen or fifteen years.

It happened on a night, not unlike the one that Raven now found herself in. Well actually it was quite different, not that the weather was any better or worse. It was worse, but that isn't really important. The thing that made all the difference was this simple fact. The very thing that dear sweet Raven was afraid of, was presently nowhere near her, but at the night in question _that _hideous beast was present.

To clarify a point, there once was a fearsome being of immense power, who desolated countries, and laid cities to waste. Countless innocents had died at his hands, or teeth, as it were. The man, no not man– thing, was whispered legend and child's nightmare.

Put shortly, the civilized world thought it nonsense. The civilized world believed the vile creature a boogie. A story made to terrify infants on dark rainy nights. Of course they were wrong though.

Trigon the Terrible.

That was the foul creatures name. He was no boogie. Far from it ,actually. In truth, the bastard was a vampire. A vampire overlord. The most powerful vampire known to the few nutcases that believed the civilized world acted were just a bunch fools who sold their days for money, and confined their thoughts to a closed box of wrongful logic.

This particular vampire had quite liking for bad weather. He had a bad habit for bringing it with him wherever he went.

Now on that night so long ago, a young girl, named Angela Roth, was traveling through the hills when here carriage became lost in a positively fearsome storm. This was by no means a good thing, the main of many reasons was that Angela Roth was pregnant, and had been supposed to give birth several days past now. The reason why she thought it was a good idea to go on holiday when she was several days overdue, will always be a mystery.

What is known, however, is that at some point during the storm, that most hated monster made an appearance. That was shortly followed by the turning of a one Angela Roth.

The attack of said giant red beast with four glowing eyes and long white flowing hair, sent the late Mrs. Roth into her long overdue labor.

Trigon departed after gorging on her blood, leaving a soon to be mother, bleeding to death, and giving birth, at the same time.

It should be stated that for several centauries an order of monks had ben chasing after the bastard that reigned supreme over all vampire hordes, not too many years ago one of the monks left the order, for more extreme methods of vampire extermination. He had a daughter who he taught both the way of the monks, and the many things that are forbidden under their law.

The girl grew and thrived in the use of the powers that monks wielded, and became an expert with conventional weapons as well. Her name was Azar, and she had been following the overlord all of her life. She had actual been hot on his trail for two years now.

Shortly after Trigon's departure from the carriage, which was to become the deathbed of Angela Roth, Azar found the girl.

By the grace of God the infant survived her birth, miracle as it was, for not a soul besides Angela welcomed the child into this world.

At some point Azar took to believing that this halfling child could be the one way to finally put a stop to the reign of the blasted monster that had claimed countless lives.

Shortly after this revelation, it occurred to Azar that Angela was too far gone to be saved. She thrust a spike into her heart.

It is commonly believed that the reason for her decision regarding Angela was strongly influenced by Angela, herself, pouncing on Azar, bearing her fangs. Though anyone with common sense ( a trait that is very rare in people) and some basic knowledge of vampires, will tell you that Angela could not have done any such thing until after sunset of the following day.

Those same people might also tell you that the main reason Azar put a steak through Angela's heart, was due to the fact that the woman died after giving birth. Her coming back as a vampire was inevitable. Azar took the only proper course of action.

Now it happened Azar had once saved a very wealthy old man. A very wealthy old man that died recently. A very wealth old dead man that left his entire estate to Azar, but she had to claim them in a weak. Of course, she had no previous intention of ever claiming those things, but now she had plan.

She could raise this girl to the monks law help her with her powers, and train her to finally kill Trigon the Terrible.

Azar promptly put her plan into action.

Unfortunately two months ago, during a storm that was unimaginably worse that the one Raven now faced, Azar had given the child three rings. She told her to wear them and be safe. Then Azar left the house, and plunged headfirst into the tempest outside.

She never came back.

So we are finally back to Raven, who was sitting in the living room of the mansion, staring fixedly at the rings on her fingers, praying the storm to pass.

When all of a sudden the candles illuminating the room blew out. And out of the total darkness came... a pillar of illuminating purple smoke.That's right. There was an explosion of purple smoke in the middle of the living floor, and then there were three figures. Also, there was a dim orange glow coming from some unknown source.

* * *

Now the one thing Raven truly feared was Trigon. Consequently, that meant being scarred of storms, and as immature as it may seem, she was more than just a little afraid of the dark. Now if you are living in fear of a vampire that travels in storms and darkness, then it's only common sense that you would add explosions of purple smoke that happen in the dark, in the middle of a storm, in the dead of night, to your list of terrifying shit. 

This is exactly what Raven did as she jumped three feet in the air, and landed, rather ungracefully, on her butt. She stared in wide eyed terror at the sight in the middle of her living room.

Two towering figures stood side by side. They couldn't have been under twelve feet tall. They were dressed in long flowing robes. In their hands they each held scepter, and upon their heads they wore fearsome headdresses. Out of which two long ram horns protruded.. The two figures were identical in every way. Like reflections of each other.

They were barely illuminated by a dim orange glow coming from some unseen source. They were a terrifying sight to be sure. Although, they had caught Raven's attention first, she now found herself staring intently at a third shadowed figure.

The creature seemed to be on it's knees with it's head buried in it's hands. Of course, it was rather hard to tell in the dim light.

After few minutes, which seemed like hours, one of the tall men spoke. His voice was deep and precise. His voice was smooth like water, yet it carried such venom, that it could have made Trigon himself cower in fear. The words were spoken loudly but not yelled, and they echoed throughout the room.

"Gar. In accordance with your sentence, You are hereby banished from the place you once unrightfully called home . Never to Return. We have escorted you into exile, as is demanded by law. We felt the need make it clear to you, ye foolish abomination, one last time before we left. Farewell whorespawn. Farewell."

"No please." The third figure screamed in a desperate voice, tear ridden voice. The poor wretch leapt from his place on the floor toward the tall men, but it was already to late.

The creature landed in a vapor of purple smoke.

A few moments later the candles reignited, and Raven could now clearly see the mysterious figure.

There in her living room floor was a short lanky creature laying prostrate on the ground. His head lay on top of his folded arms.

Some strange sniffing sound was coming from somewhere, but Raven didn't really care about that What she cared about now was the thing laying on the ground. The thing that had pointed ears. The thing that was inexplicably covered from head to foot in green fur. The thing that was almost naked.

Raven was more relieved than she was curious. This thing wasn't Trigon. Nothing that came from Trigon would laid down and weep on her living room floor.

All of her previous fear was forgotten as the halfling regained her composer. Her once distraught face became a sculpture. Hard, cold , and unchangeable. Her face seemed deprived of all human emotion. A stoic countenance that the rocks of the earth would envy.

Raven made her way to the huddled up mess on the floor. Though the creature was unaware of her presence, or anything else for that matter.

Another thing the creature was not aware of, was Raven wasn't one to be ignored. At least not when you just materialized in her house, scarred her half to death, and then proceed to sob uncontrollably on the cold marble of her living room.

If the creature would have understood that, it would have come as no surprise when the young girl delivered a kick to his abdomen.

It let out a yelp as it bolted upright. The thing looked at Raven, eyes wide with fear. After a moment though, it wiped it's eyes clean rapidly. Then after a loud sniff, he presented her with the most forced smile in the history of this world.

The creature let out a nervous chuckle. Rubbing the back of it's neck, it spoke in a broken and shaky voice, "Heh heh...I didn't realize anybody was around." It's eyes shifted nervously under Raven's penetrating stare.

The girl's only response was her raising an eyebrow. She did not speak. She did not gesture anything. She just continued to stare this green fool down.

"Uuuhhmm...yeah, so where do you come from." The creature asked feeling more and more uncomfortable by the second.

"This is my house." Raven replied simply. Her monotone response flowed out of her mouth cold simple. It cut the thing like a knife.

"Oh." It said simply. The creature was embarrassed at this point, "Uhm...sorry. I didn't mean to invade your home."

"Could've fooled me."

"I-uh. I guess I'll go." It said, starting to rise.

"Where." Raven asked.

"Where the hell did that come from." Raven thought to herself. "Does it make any difference where he goes? Just as long as he goes."

"I don't know yet." The thing said quietly.

"You can stay here tonight." Raven eyes bulged out of her head the minute the words came out of her mouth. She hadn't meant to say that. "Why the bloody hell did I say that.," The girl thought. "He can't stay here. I'll...I'll just tell him I changed my mind. He can't-"

"Really." The creature said excitedly.

Raven shook her head to clear her thoughts, before looking at the thing again. She gave him a once over.

The only article of clothing he had on was some kind of short skirt made out of old rags and leaves. There was a small pouch tied to the skirt. He also had a flute hanging off his skirt.. Around his neck the boy wore a necklace. It was a simple cord tied a shiny green stone.

Raven noticed that he was a couple inches shorter than her. With dark forest green spiky hair. He had hardly any muscle, and he had green fur covering his body. His ears were pointed and he had one lone fang sticking out of his mouth.

His eyes. She couldn't break her gaze away from those emerald orbs. They were still watering, he looked as though he could break down again at any moment. Something he must have been doing a lot of, considering how swollen his face was.

The boy had his hands clasped and was bouncing up and down with excitement.. So much desperate hope was in those sorrowful eyes.

"Sure." Raven answered the boy. Though she screamed mentally, "What! But I meant to tell him no-"

"Yyyyiiiippppppeeeeeeeeeeee!"

The girl's reverie was broken by the ear-piercing cry that wrung through the entire house.

The creature rushed at Raven. Pouncing on her with an unexpected hug, they both toppled to the ground.

"Ohthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou-,"

"Alright, alright." Raven shouted irritable. "Just get offa me."

"Oh. Heh heh...sorry."

"Yeah I'll bet." Raven shot, as she threw the boy off of her body.

"So what's your name? I'm Gar." The green boy said offering her his hand.

"Raven." The girl stated bluntly. She looked at his suspended hand, then threw him a glare. The suddenly humiliated boy dropped his hand back down.

"I don't wanna keep you up or be any trouble. You go ahead and do whatever," He let a loud yawn. "I'm gonna go to slee-," He passed out about halfway through his sentence, and fell on the ground snoring.

Raven once again quirked her eyebrow. "Go ahead make yourself at home."

After rolling her eyes the halfling left for her room. For some weird and unexplained reason. She felt rather tired herself. But what was really hard to wrap her head around; was why, suddenly, the storm did not seem frightening in the least.

* * *

**AN/ I hope you enjoyed it. I'm going on a trip all next week, so it'll probably be a week before I update. Please Review.**

**iamhollywood: I really enjoyed _"a sacrifice"_ and want to thank you for reviewing. I appreciate it.**

**CrAzY-fish101: Congtaulations for guessing Raven right. Thanx for reviewing.**

**Till next time.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 4

**AN/ I apologize for the late upload. I discovered a huge problem with one of the characters and had to rework the plot. I had already written this chapter before receiving this revelation, so I had to write totally different that planed. Several pages became casualties as a consequence. I want to go ahead and clear up confusion about the phrase "halfling." This has nothing to do with Tolkein. I was using it as a term to describe Raven's vampyric heritage. Though I should've used the much more accurate term of "dhampir." **

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

**

Gar stealthily crept into the room. He quietly chuckled with merriment as he slowly approached the bed. His feet made no noise as he slunk closer and closer. This was probably due to the fact that he was floating.

In his hands he held a tray full of food. It would be a small thank you, but nonetheless Gar felt obliged to do something in gratitude.

A smile spread across the green boy's face as he reached the still sleeping form of Raven.

She looked so peaceful. Her pale form breathing in and out. The rise and fall of her chest was rhythmically enchanting like music. The sound of her breath filled the air, a sweet warm noise

The girls beautiful purple hair strewn about her face in odd directions, covering those deep eyes.

She looked amazing.

Gar carefully set the tray over her slumbering body, leaning over to set the legs, the boy ended up looking her directly in the face, only a couple inches from his own when...

* * *

Raven moaned a little as she opened her eyes. Though, once they were open, she instantly wished they would've stayed closed. The reason was that the first sight she was blessed with seeing on this most wonderful day, was a pea great furry face hovering an inch away from her own.

"Aaaahhh!" The girl shrieked, well screamed really as the noise was a little to deep in boyish to be considered a shriek.

"Aaaahhh!" Gar screamed-well, shrieked really, as his voice came out too high pitched and girlish to be anything else.

Raven's hands and feet reflexively sprung up to hit the emerald fur-ball, but instead collided with a wood tray, flipping it on it's side and spilling the contents one both her bed and herself. her.

Raven seemed not to notice though as her eyes locked Gar into a deadly gaze.

Gar had leapt away from the side of the bed and was staying at, what he thought, was a safe distance.

"You sniveling little prick!" Raven screamed at what could only be called the top of her lungs. One would've sworn that the walls shook.

"What did you do!"

"I was trying to wake you up. I made you breakfast." Gar screamed defensively, as he frantically pointed to a the toppled tray and her stained bed

Raven looked down at herself in shock. She hadn't before realized the mess occupying her bed.

Her eyes narrowed..

A moment later Gar was thrown into the hallway. He was followed by a flying food tray, that decided his head was a simply smashing place to land.

"I think I'll pass out now."Gar said simply.

A person of his word, he promptly did so.

* * *

"That stupid perverted shit!" Raven screamed at the wall. "Trying to wake me up! I'll believe that when bloody hell freezes bloody well over!"

Raven energetically ranted as she started to brush her hair in the mirror. "Wake me up. More like practicing to be a bloody incubus!

"And what was his damned excuse? "I made you breakfast," breakfast!"

Raven's anger dissipated slightly She was left with a strange empty feeling, and a slight tinge of guilt.

"Breakfast." She said in a weak small voice.

* * *

Gar stormed away from the house towards the woods.

"Shit." He exclaimed "What the hell was that about?"

His voice growing louder with each word he spoke.

"I mean, all I did was try to give her breakfast. And what does she do." The boy paused giving his imaginary audience a chance to guess. But only silence met his ears, and so he continued to scream. "She beats me up.

"Me the great robin. The hideous sprite of the forest and undergrounds. Child of France, scourge of England. More power in my thumb she has in her whole body... and she kicked my sorry ass." The last statement was barely whispered. Spoken in a sad and defeated voice.

Gar's ears drooped down as his eyes watered. He turned to look back at the mansion from the top of a hill. A tear made it's way down the boy's cheek. It was soon followed by several more upon the realization that this was second place he had been banished from in less than twelve hours.

"I really liked her too. She was nice." Gar said in a small voice.

Then turning away from the house, the boy looked into the sky. In an instant he was gone, and in his place stood a green owl.

After a few moments the creature took to the sky.

* * *

Walking slowly down the hall the sound of her own steps rose to meet her ears, and caressed that building fear. Fear that grew with every step that she took and heard only silence in return. Step upon step, upon step, upon step.

Raven tried to push the thought out of her mind. Tried not to think about. Telling herself that he was just around the bend.

She knew the truth, but nothing is ever so wonderful to live as a lie. Especially so, for the desperate.

Raven's pride may never allow her to admit it, but that's what she was.

Desperate.

Room after room was searched on the girl's descent to the living room. Nothing. Raven was biting her lip at this point. That feeling in the pit of her stomach was starting to make her nauseous as well.

When she finally made to the main room, nobody was there. Raven closed her eyes.

Angry tears flowed onto Raven's face. Angry at herself. Angry at him for leaving.

Tears of anger, but of despair as well. She hated being alone.

With a sniff Raven shoved away thoughts of sadness and regret. Emotions were only a bother. Being depressed about something wouldn't solve the problem, so why feel sad? Why be angry when anger is but a thorn in the side. Why bother to feel. The whole business of feeling was a pointless venture. Why be upset that he left her, or that Azar had been gone for two months. Why be concerned that that yearning was getting stronger, or be upset that she was a vampyric bastard, or who...

She needed to meditate.

* * *

He stumbled through the forest clutching himself in pain. The huge man pulled the coat tighter around his frame as it became harder to breath.

He hadn't eaten or slept for days, and the freezing cold of this part of the country was getting the best of Victor. That and the infected gunshot wound to his abdomen.

Maybe it was the lack of sleep talking, or maybe it was the massive loss of blood, or perhaps it was the cold, but all Victor really wanted to do was lie down and slip into that unconscious oblivion he called slumber. Of course clutching his stomach he had a painful reminder of what happened the last time he decided to rest.

The man could still hear the gun.

Victor winced in pain grabbing his side harder.

"Hey are you okay."

Victor spun around in a flash, only to find a green monster walking beside him. At least it looked like a monster. The thing was short and fury, and green. It had pointy ears and fangs. It also was also barely clothed.

Yep. Definitely a monster.

Most people would've ran away screaming at that point, but Victor was not most people, he was also incapable of coherent thought at that point. Instead of sprinting through the forest like a scarred chicken, he groaned, before falling to his knees. He tried to stand back up, but his body seemed to get some signals crossed, as it instead laid down on the ground.

Darkness seemed to surround him as he fought to stay conscious. A battle he lost quite easily. The last thing he heard before blacking out was, "Oh shit."

* * *

Thud!

Raven's eye snapped open. Her concentration was shattered.

The girl looked around the room, she was surprised to find that it was dark already.

"How long was I..." The girl trailed off after a series of loud bangs came from the main door. Suddenly remembering the reason that she was no longer meditating, Raven set off to the door.

The knocking, more like relentless banging, continued without stopping for a second during the girl's trek to the door. With every bang her anger increased ten fold.

After finally arriving at her destination, Raven flung the door open. And who should be standing there, but Gar himself. And there was something on top of him.. He was supporting someone! The man was torso was draped over the boy's shoulder, while his lower half drug the ground .

"What the-"

"Raven he's hurt." Gar interrupted in a frantic, terrified voice.

Raven found herself without words to speak. She was more than a little dumbfounded by the situation.

"He's hurt bad and he needs some help. Please Rae?" His pleading voice was desperate, and as much as she wanted to, she couldn't say no and let something happen to the man halfway hanging off Gar's back.

"Fine." She spat venomously. "Don't call me Rae."The dhampir warned dangerously before stepping aside to let them in.

* * *

**An/ If you're wondering about what gar meant by saying he was a robin. According to legend goblins originated in France, then spread abroad over Europe. When the infested England, the druids called them robin goblins. Thus the reason Puck is called Robin Goodfellow. This name was shortened to Rob-goblins, and it eventually became hobgoblins. I'm sorry for the wait the next chapter will be better. Please Review.**

**Till next time.**


End file.
